


Swap Meet

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carlos wakes up 4 1/2 inches taller (oh, and with his consciousness in Cecil's body. That too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swap Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This time the prompt was "Cecilos body swap. That is all." And I just took it and ran with it.

Carlos woke up four and a half inches taller than he’d fallen asleep. This was a quantifiable and provable fact, owing to the fact that he knew that Cecil was exactly four and a half inches taller than him standing. These two things wouldn’t be related if he hadn’t woken up and seen Cecil’s face staring back at him from the bathroom mirror.

He figured he’d have noticed sooner if he hadn’t fallen asleep in Cecil’s room the previous night. If he’d woken up in a different place to where he’d fallen asleep, it probably would’ve tipped him off a little bit sooner.

Cecil and Carlos had a discussion over breakfast - which was an utterly surreal experience, because it is not often that one has a conversation with one’s own face using someone else’s voice - and decided that the best thing for them to do was go about their usual lives and try to get everything straightened out.

Carlos was stopped by no less than seven people on his way to the lab that morning, all with something to say to Cecil. Fortunately (or unfortunately, if you think about it in the sense that people in Night Vale are so  _used_  to weird things that they don’t phase them anymore and that’s going to be the town’s downfall some day, you just know it), they all nodded and moved on when Carlos explained the situation.

He spent all day working on a solution and came up with nothing.

He stopped working completely when Cecil’s evening broadcast began, which was crazy-weird on so many more levels than usual because it was  _his own voice_  talking over the radio.

Talking about  _him_ , actually, which was double crazy-weird.

He gave up and flopped into bed next to Cecil (who looked like him which was SUPER FUCKING CRAZY-WEIRD) again that night at 11:30.

And you know what?

He woke up in his own body the next morning.

(He never did figure out what happened.)


End file.
